elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenmoril Coven (Skyrim)
Glenmoril Coven is a cave northwest of Falkreath. When first visited, the cave is occupied by hags. During the Companions' quests Blood's Honor and Purity, the Glenmoril Witches will be present. They are a group of hagravens who know how to cure Lycanthropy. Walkthrough Guarding the outside of the cave is a relatively low-level hag who will immediately turn hostile towards the Dragonborn on-sight. Upon entering the cave, there is a tunnel leading to a large cavernous room containing a hag and a random creature (troll, skeever or a frostbite spider), patrolling the fire in the center. On the pathways on the left and right hand side leading up to a second layer, there is a second random enemy guarding the entrance to another tunnel leading out of the room. There are a total of four tunnels leading off from the main room first entered: going along the tunnel on the lower right will lead to a small room containing a hag, a chest with leveled loot, a barrel with random food items, and a collection of alchemy ingredients. Going along the lower left tunnel will just take the Dragonborn to an empty room with a waterfall and a hag. Now, in the top right tunnel one will find a hag and another enemy, after taking them out there is a table with an arcane enchanter, a dead goat, and A Tragedy in Black. To the side there is also a barrel of ingredients. The last tunnel leads to a large cavern with two last random enemies and a hag. At the top there is a tent, along with two barrels of ingredients and a boss chest containing leveled loot and gold. There is a unique looking sacrificial altar with two random potions. Various ingredients are scattered throughout this cavern. Quests *Blood's Honor – Acquire a Glenmoril Witch Head for Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger of The Companions who needs one to cure his Lycanthropy. *Purity – Cleanse Farkas or Vilkas of their Lycanthropy by acquiring a Glenmoril Witch Head. *Possible location for "Shalidor's Insights." *Possible location of Meridia's Beacon for the Daedric quest "The Break of Dawn." *Possible location for the book Wind and Sand during the quest "Wind and Sand" Alchemy ingredients *Skeever Tail x2 *Nightshade x4 *Elves Ear *Bleeding Crown x3 *White Cap x6 *Troll Fat *Namira's Rot x3 *Slaughterfish Scales x6 *Slaughterfish Eggs x3 *Lavender *Snowberries x4 *Rock Warbler Egg x3 *Briar Heart Notable items *Near the entrance to the cave, in a dark cove to the left (south), is a Novice-locked chest with leveled loot. *''A Tragedy in Black'' – Enchanting skill book – On the table with the arcane enchanter. *''(The) Horror of Castle Xyr'' – Destruction skill book – In a box with ingredients that is inside a tent, in the northwest cave. *An iron ore vein in a tunnel with a frostbite spider. Facilities *Arcane Enchanter Enemies In addition to hags or Glenmoril Witches, the cave contains random leveled creatures. They include: *Skeevers *Frostbite Spiders (small, large or giant) *Trolls Quotes *''"The beast has returned!"'' *''"You belong to Hircine now!"'' *''"Your blood is ours, Companion!"'' Trivia *The exterior shares features with other locations inhabited by Witches, such as Orphan Rock. There are spriggan heads mounted on sticks, and non-obtainable taproots hang from trees in nets. *In very rare cases, when the Dragonborn reaches higher levels (approx. 50), it is possible to encounter two giant frostbite spiders. *The bloodied altar in the upper west chamber is a shrine to Hircine. Bugs *Occasionally when standing close to the walls it is possible to hear a Word of Power. However, there is no word wall here and the word is somewhere behind the walls, outside the boundary of the level. It is possible to glitch out of the given boundaries, however, by sprinting at bowls. *When a Glenmoril Witch is killed and the body looted of its head, the body will suddenly jump to a new position, possibly even upright as though mounted on a pole. Appearances * de:Schluchtweiherzirkel es:Aquelarre de Glenmoril ru:Гленморильский ковен (локация) Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations